Pepper Potts, Agente de SHIELD
by Madeline CriXar Hatter
Summary: Una simple idea de lo que paso el cumpleaños de Pepper, en el que, segun el capitulo estrenado hoy, "Control-Alt-Delete", Tony le obsequio una secion de entrenamiento con SHIELD. Ya habia visto ese capitulo antes y esta historia la escribi hace meses, esperaba que lo estrenaran en Disney XD para poder compartirla con ustedes. Espero les guste.


El capitulo del que saque esta idea no lo han estrenado aun en Disney XD.

-Aw, Tony, aun no puedo creerlo. Esto es super emocionante!- Pepper apenas podia quedarse quieta en el asiento de la nave.

-Si, creo que eso lo has repetido como cinco millones de veces.- dijo Rhodey.

-Por que es verdad. Sera increible.

-Seguro que si, pero dos minutos de silencio son mucho pedir?

-Para mi, si.

-Chicos, ya basta.- intervino Tony, luego volteo hacia su amigo.- Ella solo esta feliz, es todo.- Rhodey bufo. No habia ninguna duda, a Tony le habian dado el golpe de gracia. (No se si este concepto se usara en su pais, aca es la manera en la que los abuelos decian que le gusta alguien.)- Y Pepper, se que estas ansiosa, pero en serio, trata de controlarte.

-Lo siento, Tony. Pero es algo que queria hacer hace mucho tiempo.

Una vez que aterrizaron, practicamente tenian que sostenerla para que no corriera. La agente Maria Hill salio a recibirlos.

-Bienvenidos, chicos.

-Hola, agente Hill.- saludo Tony. Pepper no podia hablar, de lo contrario, gritaria. Otros agentes se acercaron y la hicieron entrar junto con Rhodey. Tony se acerco a la primera.-Gracias de nuevo por acceder a la secion de entrenamiento. Esto es muy especial para ella.

-Si accedimos, fue solo por el servicio que ha prestado Iron Man a la seguaridad nacional.

Alcanzaron a los demas y se les unieron. Avanzaron hasta una sala al final de un pasillo. Varios agentes los seguian con la vista. No todos los dias un grupo de chicos venia a entrenar asi de la nada a SHIELD. Luego de unos metros, se detuvieron.

-Llegamos. Pots, hay que cambiarte, vendras conmigo. Ustedes dos- se dirigio a Tony y Rhodey- iran con el agente Coulson.(No se si el sale en la serie, pero es el unico nombre de algun agente que se me ocurrio.)

-Wow, no, espere.- intervino Rhodey.- Solo Pepper vino a entrenar, nosotros vinimos a acompan'arla.

-Asi es, la acompan'aran en el entrenamiento. Coulson...

-Por aqui, chicos.- empujo sus hombros para hacerlos caminar. Los llevo a unos vestidores y les entrego un uniforme completo a cada uno.- En cuanto se los hayan puesto, vayan a la sala 3227.- dicho esto, se retiro.

-Esto esta mal. Yo no vine a convertirme en agente.

-Solo sera por hoy, hazlo por Pepper. Ademas, tu dijiste que querias trabajar en la Marina, este es un buen ejercicio para comenzar a aprender.- Una vez que estuvieron vestidos, se pusieron a buscar la dichosa sala.

- Y tienes alguna idea de a donde vamos?

-Nop.- caminaron por muchos pasillos y dieron varias vueltas por casi toda la helibase. Entraron en habitaciones en las que les hacian interrogatorios a los mas peligrosos supervillanos en mas de una ocacion y llegaron al punto de que podian pregunatrles por la ubicacion de cualquier cosa alli y ellos podrian decircelo de memoria, excepto claro, la sala de entrenamiento.

Ya estaban a punto de darse por vencidos, cuando se toparon de frente con la Viuda Negra.

- Stark? Que hacen ustedes dos aqui?...- vio sus atuendos.- y vestidos asi?

-Larga historia. Sabes donde esta la sala 3227?

-Ah, ustedes vienen con la chica peliroja a entrenar?

- La viste?

-Si, lleva entrenando casi una hora. Y tengo que admitir que tiene potencial.- volvieron a verse entre si sorprendidos.

- Y donde esta?

-Es la tercera sala, al final del pasillo de la derecha.- siguieron sus indicaciones y finalmente encontraron la sala. Al abrir la puerta, vieron a varios chicos y chicas, un poco mas mayores que ellos. Caminaron hacia la agente Hill.

-Al fin llegaron...

-Si, podemor explicarlo, es que...

-No me digas, dieron vueltas como tontos por toda la helibase por que no encontraron la sala.

-En resumen, si.

-Si, lo siento. Se suponia que Coulson los esperaria para traerlos aqui, pero lo llamaron a una mision de por aqui...- los llevo al area de simulacion de combate, donde estaba Pepper. Los dos se quedaron boquiabiertos al verla en su uniforme se agente. Era negro y ajustado, como el de Natasha, pero con el cuello del atuendo de la agente Hill y el emblema de SHIELD. La habian puesto a pelear contra algunos Mandroides de Hammer Multiacional.

-Saben que esta es la primera vez que ella hace algo como esto, cierto? Podria salir herida.

-No, los Mandroides resultaron ser una farsa, hasta un robot de juguete resite mas a un enfrentamiento que ellos. Estan modificados, lo unico que hacen ahora es imitar los posibles movimientos de un enemigo en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo- los vio de pie, sorprendidos. Rhodey ya la habia visto pelear contra Rhona, pero no de esa manera, y Tony jamas la habia visto en un combate.- Se van a quedar ahi parados o van a ayudarla?

-Si... claro. Ehm, vamos Rhodey...- entraron en la cabina y esta se reinicio.

-Parece que no estabas tan indefensa como pensaba, Pepper.- ella volteo de golpe, algo sonrojada por saber que la habian estado observando, y sonrio.

-Mi papa me ensen'o algunas tecnicas por si algun dia algun loco que investigara venia detras de mi.

- Como Whiplash?

-No, creo jamas penso en alguien asi.

-"Sistema de simulacion de combate reiniciado."

- Listos?- Pepper se puso en posicion, pero los chicos no tenian idea que hacer. Salieron tres Mandroides sin su equipo de armas y se acercaron a cada uno. Rhodey se quedo completamente quieto. Solo sabia pelear con su armadura y esta lo unico que hacia era disparar misiles, no le permitia mucho movimiento. Evito un par de golpes del robot, mas el tercero lo tomo por sorpresa. Intento sujetar su brazo, pero el fue mas rapido y lo volteo tirando de sus dos manos al suelo.

Por otro lado, Tony si habia combatido en situaciones similares antes, aun que no era presisamente un experto. Parecia estar empatado con el Mandroide, hasta que su oponente golpeo sus piernas y lo hizo caer. Una vez en el piso, intento noquearlo de un golpe, pero Tony giro antes de que pudiera hacerlo. Finalmente, lo empujo hacia un lado para distarerlo y con un rapido movimiento, logro atontarlo con un golpe contra la pared, venciendolo de una vez por todas.

Pepper llevaba ya un buen rato haciendo esto, asi que no fue muy dificil calcular sus movimientos y derrotarlo mas rapido que sus amigos. A punto de terminar, lo unico que le quedaba por hacer era esquivar al Mandroide y que este chocara contra el muro por si solo. Salio todo bien, hasta que una de las piezas del robot estrellado la hizo tropezar, pero no cayo del todo.  
Sintio una par de brazos al rededor de su cuerpo que la sostenian.

- Estas bien, Pepper?- le pregunto Tony.

-Si... eh, yo... gracias.

-De nada.- salieron de la cabina y el paso su brazo detras de su cabeza algo nervioso.- Estuviste genial, por una gran agente.- ell se sonrojo a mas no poder.

-Gracias. Tu tambien estuviste increible.

-Lo se.- dijo sonriendo con arrogancia. Pepper golpeo su brazo.

-Bien hecho.- dijo Maria Hill.- Reiniciaremos el sistema.

Asi pasaron la tarde, entre entrenamientos de combate y lanzamiento con armas. Pepper aprendio bastante, Tony no podia dejar de sonreir al verla feliz y Rhodey estaba seguro que en cuanto llegaran a casa, dormiria por cuatro dias seguidos.

Era casi la hora de terminar las seciones de entrenamiento. Rhodey no dudo en retirarse de la sala para cambiarse el traje.

-Pepper, vienes?- dijo Tony antes de salir.

-Voy en un segundo.- volvio una vez mas hacia las armas y las miro por un momento. Habia sido divertido disparar con todas ellas, excepto con una que no habia podido sostener bien. La tomo e intento mantenerla fija en uno de los objetivos de prueba que estaban alli. Tony no habia salido tampoco. Aun que confiaba mucho en ella, temia dejarla sola en una habitacion llena de armas. Vio como intento sostenerla, pero esta era muy pesada.

- Sigues aun con esa?

- Que? Ah, si. Solo esta no pude disparar bien.

-Es por que la sostienes mal.- se coloco detras suyo y volvio a rodearla con sus brazos.- Levanta esta mano asi, cerca del borde, y con esta otra tomas en gatillo.- la ayudo a apuntar, pero el impulso del disparo era bastante fuerte y los hizo a los dos caer de espaldas. Pepper tiro del arma hacia un lado, miro a Tony en el suelo junto a ella y los dos se rieron.

-Creo que ya lo logre. Gracias, Tony.

-No me lo agradezcas. Tu sola puedes hacerlo, solo tienes que practicar.

-No por lo del arma, gracias por traerme aqui, es el mejor cumplean'os del mundo.- Tony tomo su mano y la ayudo a levantarse.

-Gracias a ti por apoyarme con Iron Man. Si no estuvieras alli, te aseguro que ya me abrian derrotado varias veces.

-Lo se.- imito Pepper. Tony le sonrio y se retiraron para cambiarse. 


End file.
